Preludio
by Cirsea
Summary: Lucius acaba de salir de Azkaban y se dará cuenta de que todo ha cambiando, incluso, llegando a poner en duda sus ideales.


Título: **Preludio **

Paring: Lucius/Narcisa

Género: Romance

Advertencias: Ninguna

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos son de J.K. Rowling

Resumen: Lucius acaba de salir de Azkaban y se dará cuenta de que todo ha cambiando, incluso, llegando a poner en duda sus ideales.

Número de palabras: 2960

**Preludio**

Su mirada recorrió todo el salón en donde decenas de ojos le devolvían la mirada, algunos con una expresión asustada y otros con absoluta adoración. Los elfos se veían ansiosos frente a su amo, dispuestos a hacer cualquier petición que saliera de sus labios.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa? —una voz plana y sin emoción resonó en las paredes de la inmensa sala de los Malfoy.

Un elfo por acuerdo tácito se puso al frente de los demás y contestó:

—La ama Narcisa salió hace más de diez horas junto con la señora Bellatrix, no han vuelto en todo el día, señor.

El elfo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al notar como la mirada de su amo se iba volviendo más dura y llena de cólera.

—No está en casa —repitió con los dientes apretados. El elfo volvió a negar con la cabeza intuyendo que si abría la boca podría ser castigado por su amo.

—¡Largo! —gritó Lucius haciendo sobresaltar a los elfos.

Los elfos no esperaron que la orden fuera repetida y uno a uno fue desapareciendo con un fuerte chasquido.

Lucius se volvió a quedar sólo en el salón. Se sentía sucio, de hecho, sabía que estaba sucio. Los guardianes de Azkaban no fueron muy amables; a pesar de sus pequeños sobornos no pudo conseguir acceder a baños ni a comidas decentes. Tenía rastros de barba en las mejillas, y su piel estaba sucia —.Tal vez está bien que Narcisa no esté en casa—se dijo tratando de aplacar su decepción mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones principales de la mansión.

Cuando entró al cuarto principal le inundó el olor de Narcisa. Ese olor que tanto le gustaba y que le hacía sentir en casa. Notó que había cierto desorden entre las cosas de su esposa. Parecía como si hubiese tenido prisa en salir; Lucius no le tomó importancia y empezó a desvestirse haciendo muecas de asco mientras se desprendía de cada prenda.

—Karek —murmuró mientras se quitaba las medias, terminando de desvestirse. Un fuerte chasquido se escuchó en la habitación y un elfo de avanzada edad se presentó ante él.

—Quiero darme un baño, realiza los arreglos —dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia los baños—. El elfo se dirigió apresuradamente a realizar lo ordenado por su amo.

Lucius espero pacientemente, mientras daba un vistazo al dormitorio, a su dormitorio, al que por la mala suerte había tenido que dejar hace varios meses. Todas las comodidades, los lujos, todo se había echado a perder por un simple error. Un error, que el Señor Tenebroso le había hecho pagar con creces. Se dirigió a la terraza, se estremeció un poco al sentir como el viento chocaba contra su piel desnuda, pero a la vez se sentía libre y, sobretodo, vivo. Su pelo suelto se mecía con el viento, mientras que poco a poco el entumecimiento en el que estaba sumido iba desapareciendo.

Al parecer ya era más de medianoche. Los alrededores de la mansión se lograban ver gracias al brillo de la luna. La calma de todo el lugar era simplemente abrumadora en contraste con Azkaban en donde todo era desolación. Lucius no sabía muy bien como había conservado su cordura.

—Señor su baño ya está listo —dijo el elfo mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto. —¿Desea algo más, mi señor?

—Sí, quiero que al salir me espere algo de comida y un vaso con licor. —Dijo aún contemplando el paisaje.

El elfo se inclinó profusamente desapareciendo momentos después con un chasquido.

Lucius con un mejor estado ánimo se dirigió a darse un baño, dispuesto a recomponer su figura y a relajarse como hace un buen tiempo no lo había hecho.

Cuando retornó a la habitación se topó con una bandeja de comida y con el vaso con licor que tanto había echado de menos. Se dispuso a comer solo un poco porque su estómago estaba acostumbrado a consumir pocas cantidades de comida, pero antes de hacerlo se puso una bata de seda negra cubriendo su desnudez.

Ya estaba por terminar el vaso con whisky que tenía en la mano cuando Narcisa entró a los aposentos. Se le veía cansada y ansiosa. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Lucius supo que su esposa lo había echado de menos. Había pequeñas manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos, producto de no haber dormido muy bien, y había adelgazado un poco más. Ella se acercó lentamente como si temiera su posible desaparición, Lucius no hizo ningún movimiento dispuesto a esperar cualquier acción de Narcisa, pero nada había preparado a Lucius para lo que pasó segundos después. Su esposa prácticamente se desmoronó sobre él, pronunciando palabras ininteligibles combinadas con llanto. Lucius sólo rescató algunas palabras como —_Draco, cárcel y Señor Oscuro_— dejó con cuidado el vaso sobre la repisa y la hizo sentar con delicadeza sobre regazo mientras esparcía pequeños besos sobre su frente tratando de tranquilizarla. Narcisa nunca perdía los nervios ni los estribos, para Lucius era una verdadera sorpresa ver a su esposa en ese estado. Pocos momentos después Narcisa se fue calmando mientras Lucius limpiaba con cuidado las lágrimas que había en sus mejillas y ojos.

—Lucius —suspiró Narcisa, ocultando su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de su esposo.

—Hola —susurró Lucius mientras le daba pequeñas caricias en la espalda y sentía la respiración de Narcisa contra su piel—. Me dirás ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó delicadamente.

—Todo ocurre, todo… te eche de menos. Yo… Draco, oh Merlín, mi hijo… Draco. Si supieras, ese ser, ese… está rompiendo a nuestro Draco. —dijo Narcisa entrecortadamente mientras pequeños sollozos escapaban otra vez de sus labios. Lucius comprendió que la angustia de Narcisa era grande, y al parecer su hijo estaba cargando con toda la cólera del Señor Tenebroso. Una profunda preocupación se fue apoderando del cuerpo de Lucius, mientras que la angustia de Narcisa se le metía por los poros.

—¿Tan grave es? —preguntó con la voz un poco ronca.

Narcisa se incorporó, dejando la comodidad de su cuello, y le miró directamente a los ojos, expresando con ellos su miedo y dolor.

—Sí Lucius, es muy grave, y lo peor es que el único que le puede ayudar y ayudarnos puede morir.

Lucius apretó los hombros de Narcisa, mientras la angustia que sentía se profundizaba al escuchar la palabra "muerte".

—Pero… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién puede morir? No te entiendo. ¡Explícate!

Lucius escuchó con frustración y rabia todo lo qué había ocurrido mientras él estuvo en la cárcel. Narcisa le explicó que había hecho jurar a Severus para que protegiera a su hijo, y le dijo de la misión suicida que Voldemort le había impuesto. Le contó cómo las cartas de Draco se iban volviendo más desesperadas y de las pesadillas que el Señor Oscuro le enviaba a través de la marca tenebrosa, torturándolo día y noche. Le dijo que en tres ocasiones Voldemort le había enviado visiones de ella y de él siendo torturados y asesinados, tiempo después Draco le mandaba una carta con palabras desesperadas preguntándole si estaba bien. Le hizo saber que, según las cartas de Severus, su hijo día a día iba adelgazando más y más que sus notas habían caído estrepitosamente, prácticamente le dio a entender que su hijo estaba al borde de un precipicio. Cuando Narcisa terminó de contarle lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.

Lucius hizo sentar a su esposa en el sillón mientras él se ponía de pie acercándose a terraza. Todo lo que le había dicho Narcisa, todo lo que pasaba, era por su culpa, y todo eso ahora era cargado por Draco. No pudo evitar sentir vergüenza y dolor por todo el daño que sin querer le había hecho a su familia. Cuando él se unió a Voldemort, lo hizo con la esperanza de conservar aún la supremacía de los _sangre pura_, lo hizo creyendo que eso era lo correcto porque eso le habían enseñado a él y eso era lo que tenía que seguir. Pero a estas alturas del camino se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había equivocado. Se dio cuenta de que de nada servía la supremacía de los _sangre pura _si tu hijo y tu esposa sufrían por las ideologías que tú sigues. Pero también sabía que él y los suyos ya no podían escapar, que lo único que les quedaba por hacer en estos momentos era luchar por sus vidas, que la tortura, el miedo y el terror los iba a acompañar hasta que Voldemort o Potter muriese.

—Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa. —dijo Lucius con la voz apretada por las emociones que sentía.

—Lo es —dijo Narcisa. Confirmándole que él, como cabeza de la familia Malfoy, no había sabido llevar su hogar.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Preguntó mientras se volvía y miraba a su esposa. Ella tenía los ojos rojos acentuando más sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Esperar —murmuró Narcisa resignada, mientras evadía su mirada.

—¿Sólo esperar? ¿Nada más?

Narcisa se puso de pie mientras le miraba enojada.

—SÍ. NADA MÁS. ¿No lo entiendes? Tú maldito _Señor_ se volvió loco, nos odia, nos quiere ver destruidos. Bella me dijo que es mejor que ni te acerques a _ese_ porque de lo contrario podría torturarte o matarte. Y a mí, a mí…

Lucius sintió como si le hubiesen echado agua helada. Se acercó rápidamente a su mujer mientras la miraba con angustia.

—Hasta ahora sólo me has hablado de Draco, ¿te ha pasado algo a ti?

Narcisa evadió su mirada. Mientras un ligero temblor pasaba por su cuerpo. Lucius la obligó a mirarle alzando su quijada. La angustia que sentía se intensificó a grados ilimitados.

—Narcisa, amor —susurró con cuidado—. ¿Alguien se atrevió a faltarte al respeto? —Ambos sabían que eso de "faltarte el respeto" implicaba algo más.

Narcisa negó lentamente.

—No, Lucius, no lo hicieron.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste eso? —murmuró tratando de hallar la verdad en el rostro de su mujer.

—Sólo estoy cansada —dijo Narcisa mientras se desprendía del agarre de su marido —.Estos últimos meses fueron una pesadilla tanto para mí, para ti y para nuestro hijo.

Lucius sabía que Narcisa le ocultaba algo, pero no sabía qué era.

—¿Quiero saber qué es lo que te paso, Narcisa? ¡Y lo quiero saber, ahora! —exclamó Lucius tratando de controlar su carácter y el cúmulo de emociones que le azotaban desde que puso un pie dentro de la mansión.

—¡Te dije que no me pasó nada! —gritó Narcisa.

Lucius perdió la poca calma que le quedaba y en dos zancadas alcanzó a su esposa y la obligó a mirarle, al encontrarse con esos dos ojos de un color azul intenso y esos labios rojos pintados con ligero maquillaje color carmesí, perdió las palabras que iba a decir y la besó con furia, con fuerza, dándose cuenta de que había extrañado esos labios, que había echado tanto de menos ese cuerpo delgado apretado al suyo. Ese perfume que le inundaba los sentidos y le hacía querer más y más de su mujer. Al inicio Narcisa puso resistencia al beso, pero después ella también respondió con ferocidad, abriendo sus labios y encontrándose con la lengua de su marido. Ambos se habían sumergido en una danza, donde sus lenguas se acariciaban y exploraban de lo que por derecho era suyo. Lucius mordió con algo de fuerza el labio inferior de Narcisa, seguidamente lo chupó tratando de aliviar el dolor.

—Hazme el amor —medio suspiró Narcisa mientras se seguían besando.

Lucius respondió apretando aún más el cuerpo de Narcisa al suyo, sintiendo todas sus curvas. Lo único que se interponía entre ellos era el pesado vestido que llevaba su esposa y la delgada bata que él llevaba. Lucius se alejó de los labios de Narcisa e hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, donde chupó y mordió con lujuria mientras que de un solo movimiento desataba su bata y lo dejaba caer al suelo mostrando su desnudez.

Las manos de Narcisa viajaron por su espalda, prodigando caricias mientras que sus suspiros y gemidos se elevaban.

—Por favor, Lucius… hazlo.

Lucius al escuchar cómo la respiración de su esposa se aceleraba, y los movimientos de sus manos se hacían más desesperados, consiguieron que sus sensaciones se desbordaran. Tanteando el camino dirigió a su mujer a la cama, mientras deshacía el estilizado peinado que llevaba su esposa. Amaba su cabello, amaba la sensación de tenerlo entre sus dedos y poder olerlo; viéndose libre por fin su hermosa cabellera salió despedida creando algo muy parecido a un abanico mientras Lucius la ponía suavemente sobre la cama.

—Hermosa –susurró mientras veía el hermoso espectáculo que era su esposa. Su Narcisa. Sólo de él ¿no es así?

El miedo a qué algo malo le hubiese ocurrido inundó en pocos segundos todos su ser.

—Dímelo por favor – pidió Lucius, mirando directamente a los ojos de Narcisa. La idea de que alguien se hubiese atrevido tocar a su esposa con malas intenciones lo ponía más que enfermo. ¿Pero si fue Voldemort? ¿Qué podría,_ él,_ hacer? Él que siempre había servido a ese ser, a lo que representaba. ¿Acaso podría ir y matarlo? _¿Acaso podría matarlo? _Un sudor frío se iba apoderando de todo su cuerpo porque, una cosa era segura, si Narcisa le confirmaba que el Señor Oscuro le había hecho daño, Lucius iba a ir a enfrentarlo e iba hacer todo lo posible para matarlo. Y no porque considerara a Narcisa de su propiedad, como un objeto que nadie debe tocar, sino porque la amaba. Amaba a la mujer que le devolvía la mirada, a la que siempre estuvo a su lado, a la que le brindó un hijo, a la que pesar de sus errores seguía ahí con él. Un mortífago.

Narcisa lo miró como casi nunca lo hacía, _con amor_, dejando fluir sus sentimientos en ese cuarto en donde nadie más era testigo del amor que se profesaban. En donde nadie podía saber lo que uno significaba para el otro.

—No Lucius, no me hicieron nada…, te lo juro —.Le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Y Lucius le creyó.

Narcisa, al parecer, notó como el alivio se iba apoderando de todo su cuerpo, y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

—Ahora, señor Lucius, quiero que vengas aquí y que continúes con lo que estabas haciendo.

Lucius le correspondió con otra sonrisa, mientras se perdía en el rostro de su esposa. Narcisa alzo una ceja, y Lucius hizo un sonido de alivio.

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que su esposa aún estaba vestida. Se trataba de un vestido de color verde oscuro con algunas zonas negras; era uno de esos vestidos elegantes, pero a la vez de difícil manejo, y más aun si la pretensión era quitárselas.

Un intento aquí, otro intento haya y Lucius perdió la paciencia.

—Lo siento, amor… —murmuró Lucius mientras cogía los pliegues de la falda y de un solo jalón rompía la costura.

Un gritito agudo se escucho en la habitación.

—Me debes un vestido más, señor Malfoy —.Demandó Narcisa tratando de parecer molesta pero fallando miserablemente por la sonrisa que mostraba.

—Cariño, sabes que odio esos vestidos –dijo Lucius mientras iba quitando las demás prendas que aún quedaban.

—Mentiroso –dijo Narcisa antes de jadear cuando Lucius besó su vientre descubierto –.Tú amas como me veo yo en ellos.

—No, Narcisa, prefiero verte sin ellos.

Cuando sus cuerpos por fin estuvieron desnudos, ambos se prodigaron caricias que hace un buen tiempo no lo hacían. El deseo y la pasión crecieron rápidamente, mientras los besos se esparcían en cada pedacito de sus cuerpos.

—Lucius hazlo ya –suplicó su esposa.

Lucius tocó la vagina de su mujer notando que ya estaba lubricada y ayudándose con el pre semen de su pene la penetró con mucho cuidado.

La sensación era increíble. Ambos se quedaron quietos tratando de aplacar las emociones tan desbordantes que sentían. Tratando uno de acostumbrarse al calor de otro.

El primer movimiento lo hizo Narcisa, colocó sus brazos en los hombros de su esposo y balanceó su cadera provocando un gemido de ambos. Desde ahí empezó el vaivén de ida y vuelta, en donde dos cuerpos chocaban entre sí buscando placer y expresando amor.

Lucius miraba como el rostro de Narcisa iba adquiriendo un color rojizo, y como sus labios dejaban salir pequeños jadeos. Era más que un hermoso espectáculo. Se acercó aún más haciendo que sus pieles estuvieran juntas, casi en su totalidad, y la besó mientras acariciaba su rostro. Los movimientos se hicieron más fuertes y no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos llegaran al clímax.

Al final todo fue un enredo de brazos y piernas, en donde los sudores y esencias de sus cuerpos se mezclaban entre sí. Con un movimiento Lucius se retiró de su esposa, seguidamente para abrazarla.

El aire frio chocó contra sus pieles, originando un estremecimiento de ambos. Con un movimiento de varita Lucius los limpió a ambos y seguidamente se cubrieron con las sabanas de la cama.

El cansancio hizo mella rápidamente en el cuerpo de Lucius, dejándolo dormido en un santiamén.

Narcisa se quedó quieta, disfrutando del abrazo de su marido y del calor de su cuerpo. Mientras sus pensamientos volvían a atormentarla.

Le dolía más allá de lo pensable todo lo que ocurría con Draco. Si bien era cierto que a Lucius le había dicho que Voldemort aún no le había hecho nada, también era cierto que ella vendería su cuerpo al mismísimo demonio con tal de salvar y proteger a su hijo.

Y ella estaba segura de que en el futuro ellos, su familia, iban a estar en serios problemas porque su hijo no era un asesino.

Buscó mayor calor en su esposo, y con pequeñas plegarias de que su hijo estuviera bien se fue quedando dormida.

**Fin**

**Notas:**

Quiero hacer publicidad para el BigBang que se va a desarrollar muy pronto. Acá, abajo, está el link en el que ustedes tienen que juntar los espacios en blanco. Dentro de dicha página encontraran todo lo relacionado al concurso y también se enterarán de que va; espero se animen a participar. ^^

"**community. livejournal. com / hpbigbang_es"**


End file.
